


История Хогвартса

by Chif



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«История Хогвартса» — это пухлый том, на бесчисленных страницах которого рассказывается судьба старого замка и его обитателей с того самого момента, когда его своды переступили четверо молодых людей, решивших открыть в нём школу. Но нет ничего о том, кто же возвёл его неприступные стены и наложил сильнейшее заклинание, скрывшее Хогвартс от простых людей. В этом вопросе расходятся не только историки, но и народная молва.<br/>Написано для Сиреневый суслик с пропеллером, по её идее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	История Хогвартса

«История Хогвартса» — это пухлый том, на бесчисленных страницах которого рассказывается судьба старого замка и его обитателей с того самого момента, когда его своды переступили четверо молодых людей, решивших открыть в нём школу. Но нет ничего о том, кто же возвёл его неприступные стены и наложил сильнейшее заклинание, скрывшее Хогвартс от простых людей. В этом вопросе расходятся не только историки, но и народная молва. Некоторые говорят, что замок принадлежал Салазару Слизерину, который специально отдал его под школу, поскольку знал все тайные ходы и комнаты. Другие, что его возвёл одним заклинанием Годрик Гриффиндор. Третьи и вовсе рассказывают детям старую сказку, будто бы Основатели лишь наткнулись на руины старого замка, да перестроили его по-своему. А на самом деле его построил за несколько веков до них сам Великий Мерлин.  
И лишь Хогвартс знает, что все они неправы. И уж точно только Хогвартсу известно, почему он решил раскрыть свой секрет именно ей.  
Возможно, лишь из-за имени.

*  
Джинни помнила, как впервые увидела его. Она едва ли не плакала в туалете плаксы Миртл после урока в «Армии Дамблдора», а как могла Гермиона пыталась её успокоить.  
— Джинни, да хватит тебе, — Гермиона погладила её по плечу. — Гарри просто такой… не заметит, даже если рядом с ним пройдёт девушка с большим плакатом «Я тебя люблю».  
Джинни поморщилась, резко стирая со щёк бегущие сами по себе слёзы.  
Может, плакат он и не заметит, да вот только с Чоу уже целуется.  
— Я в порядке.  
— Но, Джинни… — начала было Гермиона, явно испытывая душевные муки. Ей казалось, что нельзя оставлять лучшую подругу в одиночестве, но Джинни, выросшей рядом с толпой братьев, было намного сложнее разделить свою боль с кем-то, нежели пережить её одной.  
— Иди, — сказала она, стараясь улыбнуться. — Тебе же нужно сделать домашнюю работу.  
Гермиона прикусила нижнюю губу.  
— Ты уверена? — уточнила она.  
— Да. Не волнуйся, я умею переживать любовные волнения.  
И когда нахмуренная Гермиона всё-таки ушла, Джинни подошла к раковине, полюбовалась на своё опухшее и покрасневшее лицо и тяжело вздохнула, открывая воду, чтобы умыться. А потом услышала позади шаги и резко обернулась, нащупывая ладонью палочку.  
Вместо слизеринцев там оказался незнакомый парень.  
Сначала Джинни подумала, что тот никак не может быть учеником Хогвартса — слишком уж взрослый, и только потом поняла, что он словно бы ненастоящий, почти просвечивающий, но одновременно и непохожий на призрака. Осознание этого факта вытащило наружу воспоминания о том злополучном дневнике, и Джинни едва сумела проглотить вставший в горле комок. Её захлестнуло волной ужаса, и она направила дрожащую палочку на парня, лихорадчато пытаясь вспомнить хоть одно заклинание. На ум почему-то приходило только выученное только что «экспекто патронум», которое на неправильного призрака явно не произвело бы должного впечатления.  
Но тот и без всяких заклинаний словно не замечал её — просто задумчиво смотрел в стену, а после едва слышно пробормотал:  
— Опять не туда свернул. Гаюс же говорил — направо. Или налево? Вот чёрт. Не дождётся леди своего лекарства.  
Он пошёл прямо и просочился прямо сквозь каменные плиты, будто бы призрак.  
А Джинни долго ещё сжимала палочку, опасаясь, что он может вернуться.

*  
Второй раз парень промчался мимо неё в коридоре. С испуганным лицом, в окровавленной одежде и с крепко сжатым в ладони мечом. Джинни едва успела отшатнуться, хотя и понимала, что этот фантом скорее всего прошёл бы сквозь неё.  
После их встречи Джинни, к удивлению Гермионы и подначкам Фреда и Джорджа, долгие часы провела в библиотеке, пытаясь узнать, что же это могло быть. И лишь в одной книге нашла привлёкшую внимание строчку. Там говорилось, что порой старые здания, пропитанные магией, могли показывать фантомы своих прошлых владельцев. В качестве примера приводился дом семейства Блэк, где порой видели построившего его Ориона Блэка*, который пил чай в малой гостиной и громко звал свою супругу.  
Джинни всё ещё не была точно уверена, что этот парень не злой дух, но куда приятнее было думать, что когда-то он был хозяином этого замка. Возможно, даже кем-то из Основателей. Последнее было спорно — для Гриффиндора парень был слишком тонок и слаб (а Годрика все книги описывали как храброго рыцаря), для Слизерина же обладал слишком открытым лицом. Хотя — Джинни вполне допускала это — вполне возможно, что Салазар не был таким мрачным типом, как его будущие ученики и последователи. Ведь хитрить, когда все считают тебя хорошим и добрым намного проще, нежели, когда в твоём присутствии начинают говорить шёпотом.  
Поэтому, увидев этого парня таким взволнованным, Джинни не могла уснуть до самого утра. Всё думала о том, кто напал на их замок, и пережил ли юноша тот день.

*  
Третий раз произошёл, когда они с Гермионой пошли к озеру. Джинни первой заметила сражающихся на мечах парней и подошла поближе. Поджавшая губы Гермиона последовала за ней, явно собираясь на правах старосты снять с какого-то факультета пару десятков баллов.  
— Прекратите немедленно! — громко сказала она.  
Но парни словно не услышали окрик. Один из них, незнакомый Джинни юноша со светлыми волосами, сражавшийся без шлема, снова пошёл в наступление, ударяя по второму мечом плашмя, и приговаривая: «Меч, щит, шлем!».  
Второй отступал, а потом, после очередного удара и вовсе рухнул на землю. Он выпустил меч из рук и стащил с себя шлем. И Джинни с замиранием сердца узнала в нём того самого фантома.  
— Ты даже не стараешься, — протянул светловолосый.  
— Изо всех сил! — запротестовал брюнет. — Артур, я просто понять не могу, зачем ты меня мучаешь. Лучше драться я не стану.  
— Мой слуга должен уметь себя защитить, — пожал тот плечами. — Хоть от кого-нибудь. Тебя же, боюсь, победит даже восьмилетка с веником. Вставай, продолжим.  
— Ничего вы не продолжите! — возмутилась отмершая Гермиона. — А ну-ка быстро уберите оружие и пойдёмте к директору. И вообще, откуда вы взя…  
Она не договорила, и Джинни прекрасно её понимала. Оба юноши уже растаяли в морозном воздухе без следа.  
— Что это было? — ошарашено прошептала Гермиона.  
— Ты мне не поверишь, — вздохнула Джинни.

*  
— Цветы для леди, — сначала услышала Джинни из-за угла, а потом и увидела знакомого фантома в четвёртый раз.  
Тот стоял перед девушкой, на которую хотела бы быть похожа сама Джинни. По крайней мере, в детстве она бы всё отдала за такие иссиня-чёрные струящиеся шёлком волосы и светлую, без единой веснушки кожу.  
— Не стоило, Мерлин, — хитро улыбнулась девушка. — А то наш дорогой Артур снова устроит мне сцену ревности.  
— Я просто подумал, что вас это приободрит, — тепло взглянул на неё парень.  
«Мерлин», — произнесла про себя Джинни и качнула головой, прогоняя безумную мысль. Этот Мерлин точно никак не мог быть тем самым Мерлином, сказки барда Бидля о котором она слушала в детстве.  
— И тебе это удалось, — девушка ласково улыбнулась. — А теперь беги, а то снова попадёшь в неприятности.  
Мерлин кивнул, а потом оба они исчезли.  
— Джинни? — сказал Гарри, и она резко развернулась. — Ты почему стоишь посреди коридора одна?  
— Думаю. Чтобы приободрить девушку, всего-то нужен один букетик полевых цветов, собранных собственноручно. Ты знал?  
Гарри удивлённо моргнул.  
— Прости?  
— Да ничего, просто мысли вслух.  
Джинни удержала тяжёлый вздох и выпрямилась. Не хватало ещё, чтобы Гарри подумал, будто она сошла с ума.

*  
Пятое появление Мерлина запомнилось всему Хогвартсу. Праздничный ужин был в самом разгаре, когда двери в большой зал резко распахнулись, и в комнату в развевающемся кроваво-красном плаще вошёл тот самый Артур. За ним, отставая на полшага, следовал Мерлин. Они были не такими же, как раньше, а больше чем на десяток лет старше.  
Дамблдор привстал за столом, готовый отразить любую атаку на своих учеников. Так же поступили другие учителя и некоторые старшеклассники.  
Но фантомам не было до них дела.  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты помог, а не ныл над ухом, Мерлин, — громко сказал Артур.  
— Но ты не можешь ехать туда один! — возразил тот.  
Артур остановился посреди зала и повернулся к собеседнику, оказавшись спиной к учительскому столу. И только тогда Джинни заметила, что на его голове была сияющая золотая корона.  
— Я буду не один, а с моими рыцарями. Но мне нужно знать, что Камелот в полной безопасности и под твоей защитой.  
— Но…  
— Моргана не упустит этот шанс. Поэтому ты нужен мне здесь, — повторил Артур.  
Мерлин упрямо качнул головой, но буркнул себе под нос.  
— Ладно.  
— Поклянись мне, Мерлин, — требовательно сказал Артур, и Мерлин вскинулся. Джинни сидела близко, практически рядом с ними, поэтому и могла видеть, что у него задрожали руки и губы.  
— Ты не можешь просить у меня этого.  
— Я и не прошу, — весомо сказал Артур. — Я приказываю. Ты когда-то обещал служить мне до самой смерти. Тогда выполняй мой приказ. Останься и защити Камелот.  
— Ты умрёшь, — Мерлин выглядел потерянным и почти серым от волнения и страха. — Я должен защищать тебя.  
— Судьба королевства важнее судьбы короля.  
С этой фразой они вновь растаяли в воздухе, и вокруг зашептались, обсуждая увиденное. Джинни же опустила голову, чтобы никто не заметил её мокрых щёк и ресниц.

*  
В шестой раз она услышала их беззлобную перепалку в библиотеке и обрадовалась. Однокурсники говорили, что видели их, а слизеринцы и вовсе утверждали, что в подземельях фантомов можно встретить каждый день. Но вот Джинни на глаза они больше не попадались.  
После событий в большом зале за дело взялись учителя. И начали уже ходить слухи, что камни, из которых построен Хогвартс, когда-то были фундаментом Камелота. Просто после смерти короля Артура Мерлин разнёс его замок по камешку, и самый большой кусок упал здесь, где и нашли его потом Основатели.  
— Мои доспехи, Мерлин.  
— А что твои доспехи? — ворчливо спросил тот.  
— Они грязны! — припечатал Артур.  
— Естественно, сир, — отрапортовал Мерлин. — Ежели как свинья валяться на тренировке, то и доспехи чище не станут.  
Джинни хихикнула, разглядев из-за полок перекошенное лицо Артура. Который, к её удивлению, решил проявить похвальное терпение.  
— Ты должен был их почистить.  
— И я почищу, сир.  
— И когда же? — в голосе Артура скользнула угроза.  
— Как только заштопаю твою рубашку… И как только можно было умудриться порвать не по шву?  
Артур едва ли не зарычал в ответ.  
— Да-да, сир, — меланхолично отозвался Мерлин, не поднимая головы, — ваши охотничьи собачки уже ждут у входа.

*  
В седьмой раз она увидела их только после смерти Дамблдора, практически через год. Джинни вошла в первую попавшуюся комнату, чтобы никто не видел её перекошенного и опухшего от рыданий лица и не начал утешать. Она ведь оплакивала не директора Хогвартса, а свою вновь упущенную любовь. Этого чёртового Гарри Поттера со всеми его рыцарскими замашками.  
Но когда она закрыла дверь и повернулась, все мысли выбило из головы.  
Артур и Мерлин стояли близко и смотрели друг другу в глаза.  
— Ты лгал мне.  
— Инстинкт самосохранения — ты бы убил меня, если бы узнал.  
Артур поджал губы и упрямо нахмурился.  
— Тогда почему рассказал сейчас?  
— Другого шанса может не быть. Теперь, когда Гаюса не стало, если завтра со мной что-то случится, то для всех я просто исчезну. Ты подумаешь, что я сбежал, или что меня убили разбойники где-то в лесу, или что я сам споткнулся о камень и свернул себе шею… Поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты знал.   
— Я никуда тебя не отпущу.  
Мерлин быстро улыбнулся и качнул головой.  
— Сир, у вас нет выбора.  
Джинни никогда ещё не видела волшебника, который творил бы магию без палочки и заклинаний, но у Мерлина просто блеснули золотом глаза, потом Артур тяжело рухнул ему в руки. Мерлин с трудом оттащил его к кровати и постарался устроить поудобнее. А потом сел рядом, провёл кончиками пальцев по щеке, убирая волосы с лица, и вздохнул:  
— Если я не вернусь, я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я служил тебе до последнего вздоха.  
Джинни сама не заметила, как из её глаз ручьём хлынули слёзы. 

*  
Пожиратели Смерти готовились напасть на Хогвартс, когда Джинни увидела Мерлина в восьмой раз. Он снова был совсем взрослым, и снова говорил с той чёрноволосой девушкой. Вот только на этот раз не было улыбок и цветов.   
— Я не хотела, — сказала она.  
— Я знаю.  
— Я просто знала, что он идёт против своей судьбы. Он не должен был жениться на Гвен.  
— Возможно, — устало ответил Мерлин.  
— Я не хотела… — девушка прикусила губу.  
— Моргана, просто помоги мне.  
— Зачем? Его не вернёшь. Ты не сможешь вернуть его, Мерлин.  
— Я могу попытаться. Но для этого мне нужно спрятать Камелот от глаз всех.  
Моргана — та самая Моргана! — печально нахмурилась, а потом кивнула.  
— Хорошо. Я помогу тебе.  
Пожиратели обрушили первый удар на защитный купол Хогвартса, и Мерлин с Морганой исчезли.

*  
Произошедшие в ту ночь события каждый из выживших будет вспоминать до конца своих дней. Особенно те моменты, когда пала защита, или когда все думали, что Гарри мёртв, или когда он победил Волдеморта, а Пожиратели Смерти не ушли, решив, что им уже нечего терять.  
Джинни всегда думала, что нужно лишь победить главного злодея, чтобы его последователи бежали в страхе. Но оказалось, что она ошибалась.  
Те, напротив, стали сражаться ещё яростнее. Осознание неминуемого наказания явно подстегнуло их силы. А вот защитники Хогвартса стали слабеть — их осталось слишком мало, а максимум своих сил они уже отдали.  
И тогда, в тот самый миг, когда Джинни подумала, что всё кончено, что пусть зло и не победило, но и для всех них битва закончится гибелью, посреди разгромленного школьного двора появились они. Король Артур с мечом в ладони и Великий Мерлин с улыбкой на лице.  
И именно об этом моменте все выжившие будут рассказывать своим детям и внукам до самой смерти.

*  
«История Хогвартса» — это очень внушительная книга, которую осилит не каждый старшекурсник, а уж первокурсники и вовсе её открывают редко (исключение: Гермиона Грейнджер — единственная ученица, которая знала его наизусть), где рассказывается судьба старого замка и его обитателей.  
Но только в конце двадцатого века в книге появилась самая первая глава, в которой описано, откуда же взялся замок и защита вокруг него. Давным-давно, говорится в той главе, за четыре века до открытия школы магии и волшебства, Великий Мерлин и фея Моргана перенесли оставшийся без властителя Камелот далеко на север и зачаровали его так, чтобы никто не мог отыскать в тайных комнатах замка тело короля Артура. Мерлин попросил Моргану, чтобы та погрузила его в сон, закончившийся бы только с возвращением его короля, который, по его словам, «не умер до конца».  
И никто, даже случайно обнаружившие старый замок Основатели Хогвартса, не догадывался, что именно в нём, а не на Авалоне или в стволе гигантского дерева, спят Артур и Мерлин.  
Но в одном легенда была права — великий король вернулся, когда его подданным грозила опасность.

**Author's Note:**

> * понятия не имею, кто построил дом Блэков.


End file.
